Le temps d'une vie
by Shykeiro
Summary: TK se réveille dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, sans ses amis, sans son Digimon. Déboussolé, un cri attirera son attention. Ils sont en danger, ils sont seuls et les maîtres de l'ombre...ont survécu? Histoire légère :D
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Moi!!! DAH

**Genre: **Romance, Amitié, c'est tout léger, tout chou, tout moelleux, tout inutile. xD

**Personnages: **TK et Angemon en premier-plan. Les maîtres de l'Ombre et le reste des Digisauveurs en dernier plan.

**Pairing: **TK et Angemon (Un problème avec ça? :D)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis pas payé pour le faire, ce n'est que pour l'amusement.

**Notes de l'auteur: **C'est la première fois que je reviens vers mes premiers manga/anime et Digimon en fait effectivement partie et je n'ai pas du tout honte de l'avouer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que j'écrive de ce genre d'histoire. Après tout, j'ai vu pire. Bref...c'était surtout pour avertir que cette histoire est un peu guimauve, mais j'espère avoir assez mis de psychologie pour aider la pillule de la guimauvess à passée. Logiquement, il ne devrait pas trop y avoir d'incohérence. Nous sommes dans la saison 2 de Digimon avec les nouveaux Digisauveurs et l'Empereur des Digimon. TK est donc adolescent. Oh et si vous aimez pas le couple...passer le chemin. Si vous avez des reviews négatives à faire, qu'elles soient constructives(C'est bien beau taper sur une histoire, mais si tu n'as rien à argumenter autour, ça sert à rien du tout) xD Si elles sont positives, pas besoin d'être constructif :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

TK était installé sur le rebord d'une rivière. Les autres étaient plus loin, endormis profondément. Il avait pris le premier tour de garde. Dans le Digimonde, il y avait tant d'inconnus, de dangers et d'imprévus que prendre le risque de laisser leur camp sans surveillance ne leur venait même pas en tête. Après tout, même quand il y avait un garde, ça arrivait souvent qu'ils se fassent attaquer pendant la nuit. Les Digisauveurs n'étaient pas très apprécier par les Digimon voulant dominer le monde. Patamon tournait de l'oeil à côté de lui. Lui aussi commençait à être extrêmement fatigué. Il avait hâte que Davis prenne la relève, ne serait-ce que pour lui permettre de ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil profond en plein pendant son tour de garde.

-Patamon?

-Hum? Lui répondit son compagnon digital d'un air endormit.

-Tu n'as pas entendu de bruit?

-Non pardon...

Sa question eu pour heureux effet de rendre son Digimon beaucoup plus alerte que quelques secondes auparavant. TK ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait grandit depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Patamon. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis, mais il ne pourrait jamais oublié sa première Digivolution. Angemon était si imposant et était parvenu à vaincre si facilement un ennemi que les autres n'avaient même pas réussit à effleurer du bout du doigt. C'était aussi dans ce combat que son Digimon s'était sacrifié.

« Si tu veux que je revienne, je reviendrais... »

Les dernières paroles de son compagnon avait eu l'effet escompté et il avait tellement souhaité qu'il revienne qu'un oeuf avait finalement pris forme dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas espérer de plus beau cadeau. Après, Patamon n'avait cessé de veiller sur lui et il ne pourrait jamais oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Qui pourrait oublié l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et son protecteur qui plus est?

Malgré tout, ça n'avait pas été les meilleurs jours de son état de Digisauveur. Il se sentait tellement inutile contrairement à tous les autres. Leurs Digimon se digivolvaient facilement, sans aucun problème, mais Patamon ne pouvait pas. TK n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Était-il trop jeune à ce moment-là? Manquait-il d'énergie vital pour le lui transmettre? Il n'avait jamais su. Il restait dans sa troisième évolution, mais n'augmentait jamais. De plus, il avait pris tellement de temps à redevenir Patamon après sa mort, que TK avait perdu de plus en plus de sa confiance en soi. Pourquoi était-il Digisauveur? Après tout, son pouvoir ne servait à rien, il ne servait à rien. Il n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour que son Digimon puisse faire comme tous les autres.

-TK?

La petite voix inquiète de Patamon le ramena à la réalité. L'adolescent sourit et amena son compagnon contre son torse.

-Je repensais au passé.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas bien dans le présent?

TK ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il entendait son Digimon parler avec autant de candeur et d'innocence. Pourtant, quand il était Angemon, il était si différent, mentalement parlant. Étaient-ils réellement le même être?

-Oui...mais parfois, quand je suis seul, certain détail me reviennent.

Il avait perdu son sourire, ce qui inquiéta la créature.

-TK?

L'humain vit dans le regard de son Digimon une émotion qui l'émut. Il s'agissait réellement du meilleur ami qu'il pouvait avoir. Certes, il adorait ses compagnons, comme il avait adoré les amis de Matt, mais Patamon était tout simplement irremplaçable. Aucun des autres ne pourraient le remplacer. Que ce soit Davis, Yolei ou même Kari.

-Ce n'est rien...

Il ne convainquit même pas son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il est rare que tu tombe dans tes pensées et encore plus dans ceux concernant ton passé.

-Notre passé.

Patamon sourit.

-Notre passé.

Il hésitait réellement à en parler. Il avait toujours eu peur d'être complètement ridicule avec ses inquiétudes. Après tout, il était toujours le pleurnichard auparavant. Heureusement, ça avait changer depuis qu'il avait grandit. Le passage à l'adolescence s'était fait plutôt bien, peut-être à cause du Digimonde qui l'avait mûrit avant le temps.

-Je repensais à l'époque...où l'on était avec Matt et les autres dans le Digimonde. À partir de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré.

Patamon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si triste, si préoccupé.

-C'était une belle époque non? Tu n'es pas content de m'avoir connu?

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Je suis extrêmement heureux de d'avoir rencontré, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée...

-Mais il y a un mais...

-Effectivement.

Il ne voulait pas en parler finalement. Il avait trop peur. Il avait encore de la misère à avoir totalement confiance en lui.

-C'est sans importance.

-Mais...

-TK!

Les deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Davis qui arrivait à leur rencontre accompagné de Veemon.

-On vient prendre la relève, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire alors que son Digisauveur baillait à s'en tordre la mâchoire.

TK bailla à son tour. Il avait été sauvé par la relève, mais en même temps, il devait avouer qu'il était fatigué et que dormir lui ferait un bien fou. Il regarda Patamon qui sembla totalement d'accord avec lui.

-Bonne nuit les gars!

Il n'écouta pas leur réponse, songeant plutôt à s'allonger dans son sac de couchage. Patamon vint se glisser en dessous des couvertures pour dormir à ses côtés. Souriant, le Digisauveur le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

-Bonne nuit Patamon.

-Bonne nuit TK.

Bientôt, il entendit son compagnon ronfler, mais son regard à lui était perdu dans le vide. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait un jour la confiance qu'avait un jour affiché son frère pendant les combats. Certes, Angemon était devenu de plus en plus présent, surtout après l'arrivée de Myotismon, mais ça n'avait pas toujours aidé son moral, étant donné qu'à chaque fois, c'était surtout pour donner des pouvoirs aux autres. Pourtant...il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça et qu'Angemon pourrait très bien tous les battre sans trop se forcer. Grâce à la respiration régulière, mais un peu bruyante de son Digimon, TK réussit à se relaxer, puis à s'endormir.

* * *

Fin du prologue. Les prochains chapitres sont plus longs évidemment (ceci n'est qu'un prologue après tout) J'espère que vous avez apprécié! :D

TK: Je sens que je vais revivre tous mes cauchemars avec elle.

Kei: Y'a pas de quoi...

Angemon: Je veillerai sur toi TK.

Kei: Mignon ^^

TK: Elle est désespérante -_-


	2. Blague ou non

**Auteur:** Moi! DAH

**Genre: **Romance, Amitié, c'est tout léger, tout chou, tout moelleux, tout inutile. xD

**Personnages: **TK et Angemon en premier-plan. Les maîtres de l'Ombre et le reste des Digisauveurs en dernier plan.

**Pairing: **TK et Angemon (Un problème avec ça? :D)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis pas payé pour le faire, ce n'est que pour l'amusement.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire de Digimon. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que ça prend et prendra, car mon inspiration est sauvage et que j'essaie d'avoir toujours un autre chapitre de finit avant d'en poster un. Je tiens à vous rappeler que cette histoire est supposé être légèrement, mais qu'il y aura de la psychologie. J'espère que je n'heurterai personne avec ma manie des couples étranges et que cette histoire vous plaira tout de même. Il se peut que je change des choses et que j'en exagère certaine, mais n'est-ce pas là le plaisir d'être auteur ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Blague ou non ?**

TK remua lentement, mais se réveilla instantanément, grimaçant. Il avait mal partout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes, dormir sur le sol n'était pas confortable, mais il avait l'habitude maintenant et ne se réveillait certainement pas avec une douleur dans tout le corps. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il n'était pas dans son sac de couchage. Paniqué, il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était plus la même endroit et il n'y avait même plus les autres!

-Davis! Yolei! Codi! Kari!

Il avait beau crier, personne ne lui répondait. Il tourna sur lui-même, commençant à ressentir la peur. Avec ses amis, il se sentait fort et arrivait à surpasser sa peur, mais seul...il regardait autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un, quelque chose de familier, mais il ne trouvait rien. Rien du tout. Seulement de l'inconnu et de la solitude. Un poids qui lui pesait. Il était seul. Une fois encore. Comment était-il arrivé et surtout pourquoi? Où était Patamon? La première personne qui devrait être à ses côtés, c'était bien son compagnon Digimon.

-Patamon!

Il voulait le retrouver. Il était grand, adolescent désormais, mais rester seul, surtout sans son Digimon, il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait être avec Patamon, partager ses craintes avec lui. Il était tellement bien lorsque son ami était là. Il se sentait invincible.

-Patamon!

Il commença à marcher. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'un désert et pourtant, aucun soleil. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, il ne sentait ni vent, ni humidité, ni sécheresse. Quelque chose d'irréaliste dans l'air le terrifiait. Ce n'était pas normal. Seulement de se téléporter sans raison n'était pas normal. Il aurait pu être enlever par des méchants Digimon, mais logiquement, c'aurait réveillé ses amis et il ne serait pas tout seul.

-Patamon!

Il avait sentit un tremblement dans sa voix. Il devait prendre courage et surtout avoir confiance en lui-même. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile pour lui. La confiance en soi. L'estime de soi. Tant de choses les avaient bafouillés depuis le début de ses aventures dans le Digimonde.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Davis! Arrête de faire des idioties!

Il était vraiment stupide ce Davis s'il croyait que c'était amusant. Il allait lui refaire le portrait si jamais il le retrouvait. Il serra les poings.

-Aller! Sortez! Ça suffit là!

Ils allaient le regretter si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

-TK...

Il s'arrêta. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'appartenait pas à ses amis. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix. Et pourtant, elle faisait naître tant d'émotions en lui. C'était une voix grave où tremblait l'inquiétude. Malheureusement, plus il se concentrait, moins il réussissait à trouver. Il y avait certainement la réponse quelque part. Un inconnu ne pouvait lui insuffler autant d'espoir. Il connaissait la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, il n'arrivait juste pas à en définir les traits corporels.

-Qui m'appelle?

Il avait oublié Davis et les autres. Il n'était plus seul et il avait besoin de savoir s'il n'était pas en train de virer fou. Après tout, dans un désert qui n'avait aucune température, aucune lumière, tout pouvait arriver. Pourtant, il n'entendit pas cette voix à nouveau. Comme si elle n'avait été portée qu'au hasard, mais qu'elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Il ressentit une détresse comme celles d'autrefois, celles qu'il avait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, dans ses premières visites dans le Digimonde. Il avait souvent douté. Son inutilité lui avait frappé au visage malgré sa jeunesse. Patamon ne se transformait jamais comme les autres, prenait du temps à retrouver son énergie. Matt lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'Angemon avait des pouvoirs d'Ultime au niveau Champion et donc qu'il était plus fort que les autres du niveau Champion. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas plus encouragé. Tai lui avait dit ensuite qu'il fallait beaucoup d'énergie à un Digimon pour pouvoir se Digivolver. Ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que puisque qu'il était petit, son énergie était de loin insuffisante pour le puissant compagnon qui l'accompagnait. Ça avait achever à le démoraliser. Ainsi, il n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir aider Patamon à se Digivolver...

-Mais j'ai changé...murmura-t-il faiblement, essayant de s'en convaincre. Il était devenu plus fort, plus confiant et avait toujours des amis, mais pourtant, le doute survivait en lui, et ce, même si Patamon avait tenté de lui faire voir qu'il n'y était jamais pour rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, découragé. Patamon...Il venait si souvent à sa rescousse. Avec Piedmon par exemple. Il s'était Digivolvé comme les autres, en Angemon. Ce dernier avait combattu avec bravoure et malgré ses pouvoirs du niveau Ultime, n'avait pu vaincre Piedmon seul. TK l'avait regardé tomber contre le sol sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, complètement désespéré. Il avait pourtant du continuer à grimper. Puis, leur ennemi les avait rattrapé. C'est au dernier moment qu'Angemon trouva la force de se Digivolver en MagnaAngemon afin de le sauver d'une mort certaine. Toujours il était là pour lui, toujours il réussissait à le sauver in extremis. Évidemment, chaque Digimon faisait cela pour son compagnon humain, mais TK savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort entre eux.

-TK...

Il sursauta, se relevant d'un coup sec. Encore cette voix! Encore cette sensation familière. Il le connaissait! Ce n'était ni Davis, ni Codi, la voix était beaucoup trop grave. Encore moins les filles du groupe.

-Allo?

Aucune réponse une fois encore. Il cilla. Son Digivice émit un léger bruit, mais en le regardant, il ne trouva aucune explication à cette voix, à ce bruit, à ce désert qui n'en était pas un et à l'absence de température.

-Si ça se trouve, je suis tout simplement en train de rêver...songea-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Mais dans un rêve comme celui-ci, il serait au moins accompagné de quelqu'un, que ce soit Kairi ou Patamon!

-Je ne comprends pas...

Il eu un gros soupir. Il devait bien y avoir une réponse à ses interrogations.

-L'espoir...

C'était son symbole. Pourtant, l'espoir ne lui allait pas toujours. Trop souvent il perdait espoir devant l'adversité. Bien évidemment, ça c'était améliorer avec le temps, mais il avait aussi appris à cacher ce qui le hantait, ses craintes et ses peurs. Seul son compagnon Digimon le comprenait et arrivait à lire à l'intérieur de lui-même. Heureusement, parce que si tout le monde se mettait à lui faire son analyse psychologique, il s'en arracherait les cheveux.

Des bruits lui parvinrent. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de lutte ou quelque chose comme ça. Plus il y prêtait attention, plus il angoissait. Qui se battait? Ses amis, ou bien des Digimon? Quoi faire? Son habitude dans le Digimonde ne lui dicta qu'une seule chose: courir vers l'origine du bruit.

Il devait trouver qu'est-ce que c'était, aider s'il y avait quelqu'un en danger! Il courrait dans ce désert sans fin, à la recherche de la source de ce qui avait attiré son attention. Plus il courrait, plus il croyait que ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre s'éloignait de plus en plus. Pourtant, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. Ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait!

« Et si quelqu'un était en danger? » se demanda-t-il en lui-même sans ressentir la fatigue de son corps. « Idiot...à quoi tu servirais s'il y avait quelqu'un appelant à l'aide? » Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il n'avait aucun Digimon, n'avait aucun compagnon. Il ne pourrait être qu'un poids s'il venait à accourir pour aider. Aider comment? Avec quoi? Son courage? Sa volonté? Son espoir peut-être? Ridicule. Au pire, il se ferait massacrer lui aussi. Au mieux...il réussirait à s'en échapper, sans aider la personne en détresse. Fabuleux. Vraiment très utile! Il donna un coup de pied dans une roche qui vola d'au moins quatre mètres. Il n'arrivait à rien.

Kairi avait toujours eu plus d'espoir que lui. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit la lumière et surtout si puissante. Pourtant, il y avait parfois pensé, mais Angemon pourrait très certainement vaincre Angewomon s'il le voulait. Après tout, Angewomon était un Ultime avec un pouvoir d'Ultime alors qu'Angemon était un Champion avec un pouvoir d'Ultime. Oui, il avait eu ce genre de crise de jalousie ou d'envie. La lumière. C'était l'âme même des Digisauveurs, ce qui les sauvait contre les ténèbres. Il adorait Kairi, mais l'enviait parfois. Pourtant, Patamon était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux, surtout après la séparation de ses parents. Ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il avait ce genre de réflexion, il se sentait mal envers son compagnon, il se sentait presque traître. Comme s'il abandonnait son gardien.

« Il faudrait que j'arrête d'être aussi défaitiste. »

C'était ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il était trop longtemps tout seul, lorsqu'il n'y avait rien pour attirer son attention ailleurs. Il devait faire preuve de courage, comme le lui avait appris Tai, comme il l'avait observé chez Davis. Mais ce n'était pas son symbole, il n'était pas toujours le plus courageux. Quand il fallait sauver Kairi, il était le premier qui accourait, au grand malheur de Davis d'ailleurs, mais sinon, il restait souvent à l'écart. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr du tout de ses propres talents et de sa propre force. Son espoir semblait disparaître peu à peu.

-Patamon...s'il te plaît...

Il voulait revoir son Digimon. Quand il était dans son monde, il pouvait parfois réussir à ne pas avoir Patamon toujours avec lui – quoique maintenant qu'il pouvait l'amener il ne se privait pas de le faire – mais lorsqu'il était dans un monde inconnu sans ses autres amis, la présence de son compagnon lui était nécessaire.

-TK, cours!

Il ne reconnaissait toujours pas cette voix, mais il lui obéit sans question et accéléra devant lui. La voix lui disait de courir, il courait. Ses pieds martelaient le sol à grande vitesse. Il s'enfuyait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni quoi, mais c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il avait évidemment un ange gardien. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentit porté par des ailes.

-Pourquoi?

Il était certain qu'encore une fois personne ne lui répondrait, mais il ne perdait rien à demander.

-Parce que sinon, ils vont t'attraper.

Il faillit s'étaler de tout son long en trébuchant sur une pierre. Il se rattrapa à temps et continua sa course. On lui avait répondu. C'était cette même voix grave depuis le début. Il connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle bloquée à chaque fois qu'il voulait connaître l'identité de celui qui lui parlait?

-Qui?

-Les maîtres de l'ombre.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Impossible! Les maîtres de l'ombre ont été détruits!

Une bourrasque de vent l'obligea à reprendre la course.

-Pas ici. Malheureusement, les maîtres de l'ombre sont toujours maîtres à cet endroit.

-Je ne comprends pas...

Le vent se leva et il en sentit enfin les effets. Il laissa la brise caresser son visage.

-La réalité est différente. Tu es dans une dimension parall...

TK entendit un gémissement de douleur qui lui serra le coeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix souffrante lui faisait du mal. Il sentit l'air s'alourdir, comme si l'espace-temps s'entrecoupait et s'entrechoquait. L'atmosphère était presque insoutenable et la terre se mise à trembler. Il arrêta de courir afin de garder son équilibre. Une forme tomba du ciel et s'écrasa sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de lui. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-Angemon!

Le Digisauveur s'élança vers son Digimon enfoncé dans le sol, entouré par un cratère. Le détenteur du symbole de l'espoir se dépêchait d'arriver à destination, inquiet pour son compagnon de route. Que faisait-il là...et...que lui était-il arrivé?


End file.
